Doomsday at high noon
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: Yugi goes to another tournament, set up by...Pegasus's brother?!
1. The Beginning

Hello! This is my 2cnd fanfic..so..don't hurt me if it stinks*Ducks from a flying boot* I said DON'T hurt me!AHHH!! *Runs away from countless tomatoes being thrown* Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (happy?!)  
  
Doomsday at high noon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi walked in the rain to his house. The rain hid his tears. He finally mustard up the courage to tell Tea how he felt, unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way about him. He slowly walked home, fingering the leather strap of his millennium puzzle. He sighed quietly, and quickened his pace. If he was going to get home in time for dinner, and not catch a cold, then he'd have to hurry.  
  
When he finally got home, he was soaked, and his hair flopped into his face. He brushed it back, and went upstairs to get changed, and dry off before dinner. When he had dried off and gotten rid of his ruined leather clothing (saving the buckles and straps) he went downstairs to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, he realized something was wrong, for when he looked around, he saw a terrible site. The table was tipped over, the stove door was open, and all of the cupboards were open, with their contents tossed about and broken. "Grandpa?"Yugi shouted as he ran around the house. "Grandpa?!" Yugi was now in the living room, and found that his grandpa was gone, again. But this time he was only kidnapped. Yugi cursed. He should have hurried. He found a letter on the coffee table. It read: Dear Yugi, Hello, how are you? I'm fine, and so are your friends. That's right Yugi, I have more people than just your grandfather. I also have Joey, Tristen, and Tea. Enclosed in this letter is an airline ticket. You had better come to this tournament if you ever want to see them again. Sincerely, R.Pegasus. "R.Pegasus?" Yugi questioned the note "Who's R.Pegasus?" Little did he know, it was Maximillion Pegasus's brother, Richard Pegasus.  
  
The next chapter is coming soon. 


	2. The Airport

Hello! This is the second chapter to Doomsday at high noon, I hope you like it^_^ *ducks from a tomato* HEY!My last chapter wasn't that bad!*ducks from a couple more tomatoes* FINE!*runs away* I Hope you like it.. Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, okay?!  
  
Doomsday at high noon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yugi packed his bag slowly "Not again" he said to himself as he stuffed a shirt in his bag. "I should've hurried, maybe if I had, my grandpa, and perhaps my friends, wouldn't be in danger right now." He cursed himself again. He sighed as he continued to pack his bag *why didn't I hurry?! I probably could have saved them.* He finished up packing and headed down stairs to check when his flight left. He slowly picked up his ticket and read aloud "You are requested to be at the airport at.7:30pm.TODAY?!THAT BEARLY GIVES ME AN HOUR TO BE AT THE AIRPORT!!" he shoved his ticket into his pocket, ran upstairs, grabbed his puzzle and cards, grabbing some money from a box on his way out of his room, ran back downstairs, locked the windows and back door, then ran outside, grabbing his coat on the way out. When he got outside he flipped the shops sign to closed, and locked the door. As soon as he was sure the house would be safe, he dashed down the street. Once at the bus stop he heaved a sigh *At least I won't be late.I think* The bus came a few minutes later, and he was on his way to the airport. Once at the airport, Yugi turned to his ticket once more "It says to be at gate 12b." Yugi looked around and spotted a big sign that pointed in the directions of the gates. Yugi looked at it for a moment until he found the arrow that pointed to gate 12. Once at gate 12, Yugi walked in the direction that another arrow pointed to which read, "Gate 12B". Yugi by this time was a little backwards, but found his way to the desk by the doors to the plane he was to board. Yugi asked the lady there when the time to board would be, and she said it would be in about 10 minutes. Yugi sighed, he was glad to have gotten there in time. He looked around to find about 30 other people in the waiting area, waiting for the same plane. Yugi walked over and sat down, far enough away from everyone else so he wouldn't have to socialize. He took out his cards and went through them. He was a bit nervous, after all, this was the first time he had to go to a tournament without his friends to cheer him on, and keep him company. He was nervous, and alone, what was he going to do?  
  
The next chapter is coming soon. 


	3. The Girl

Hello! This is chapter 3 to my 2cnd fanfic^_^ I'm so excited, aren't you?!*ducks from a tomato* HEY! My last chapter wasn't THAT bad! *ducks from more tomatoes, and gets hit in the face with a head of lettuce* Ouch.FINE! Be like that, here's the next chapter anyway! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-GI-Oh, DON'T SUE ME!!  
  
Doomsday at high noon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yugi heaved a sigh *I can't think like that, not with so much on the line!* Yugi hated to socialize with people he was unfamiliar with, unless it was in a duel. Unfortunately for him, a young girl, around his age, walked over to him at that very moment. "Hello" said the girl as she held out a hand to Yugi. Yugi looked at her for a moment. She wore an old fashion, almost Alice in wonderland looking, dress, she had long brown hair (nearly to her knees), tied back in a pink ribbon (which is tied so it looks like a bow). "Hi" says Yugi as he takes her hand, and they shake (hands that is, for all you people who think they might actually shake). The girl sits down and pulls her hair over her shoulder so she doesn't sit on it. Yugi then notices the millennium Key hanging around her neck. She smiles at him and says "My name's Teresa, most people just call me Terra, what's your name?" Yugi returns the smile and says "My name's Yugi, most people call me.Yugi" His smile widens and Teresa giggles quietly. Yugi points at her millennium key "What's that?" Of course he knew full well, he just wanted to know where she got it. "This?" She pointed at the Key. "Oh, I got it from my uncle, Shaidi." Yugi rose a brow "You don't look like your uncle" Teresa smiled "You know him? Well, you see, my father is Japanese, so I guess I look like him more than my mother" Yugi nodded "Oh" Teresa smiled and pointed at his Puzzle "what's that?" She smiled, she too knew full well about the millennium items, she just wanted to know more about Yugi. "Oh, I got it from my grandpa, I had to put it together though" Yugi held his puzzle in his right hand and looked at it for a moment, then looked back up at Teresa. She gasped slightly and smiled *Uncle Shaidi was right.he IS the chosen one* Who is this girl, and what does she want?  
  
The next chapter is coming soon. 


	4. The Airport2

Hey everyone! It's me again, This is chapter 4 of my lovely fic *dodges a tomato* GEEZE! My fic isn't THAT bad. *dodges more tomatoes* ACK! *starts to walk away* You people are mean, here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don not, I repeat, DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Doomsday at high noon Chapter 4  
  
Teresa smiled at Yugi as he spoke about his puzzle, grandpa, and friends. Once he was finished he sighed. Teresa's smile faded slightly "What's wrong Yugi? You seemed so happy a moment ago." "Nothing, if I told you, you'd think I was weird or something" "No I wouldn't," she said with a reassuring smile. Yugi sighed. And so he began to tell Teresa all about R.Pegasus and what happened to his friends, and his grandpa. When Yugi was finished Teresa gasped. She then smiled sympathetically, and said, "I too am on a quest for my family. R.Pegasus has taken my uncle Shaidi." Yugi looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?" Teresa nodded sadly. They both sighed. Teresa perked up a bit. "Hey! Why don't we go through this tournament together?!" Yugi looked up at her hopefully. "Okay!" "Good" Teresa and Yugi both smiled, and that's when the lady at the counter announced that passengers were now able to board the plane. Yugi and Teresa looked at their tickets. They were both in first class. Side by side as well. Teresa and Yugi were glad of this, yes, but was it just coincidence, or did someone want them to meet each other?  
  
The next chapter is coming soon. 


	5. The Voyage

Hi! I'll make this brief, cause I don't want to get hit with tomatoes. Here's the next chapter for my fic (sorry these ones are short, I wrote chapter 4&5 during my free time at summer camp.) Enjoy! *runs away before being able to be hit by tomatoes* Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.(Wish I did though^-^)  
  
Doomsday at high noon  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Teresa and Yugi boarded the plane. When they sat down Teresa took out her deck. Yugi did the same. "Hey, Yugi, you want to duel, for fun?" Yugi smiled. He needed something to take his mind off his problems. Momentarily anyway. Yugi and Teresa shuffled their decks and drew their cards (Teresa pulled out her dinner tray thingy). Teresa smiled slightly, as did Yugi. (Yugi didn't change into Yami Yugi) Teresa played first. The DMG in defence mode, face down. Yugi did the same, but with DM. The duel went on for about 2 minutes before they had to stop because the plane was just about to take off. After the plane took off, they went back to duelling. Yugi won (0-100). It was actually a long, and kind of difficult duel. "Good duel" Teresa said while shaking his hand. "Thanks"  
  
The next chapter is coming soon. 


	6. The Tournament

Hello again, I promise you that this chapter, along with the ones to follow, won't be NEARLY as short as the last two. I'm REALLY sorry they were so short. Well, here's the next part, enjoy! *Walks away, no tomatoes flying at me (AMAZING!!)* Oh, almost forgot.Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so you can't sue me, so there! (By the way, things in italics are Yugi's or Terra's thoughts, I tell you who's thoughts are who's, don't worry)  
  
Doomsday at high noon  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Just as they put away their cards, the stewardess announced that they were at their destination. Yugi and Terra (her nickname for those who recall that from the 2nd or 3rd chapter) sighed. They smiled at each other, grabbed their carry-on luggage, and headed into the airport. Once inside, they looked around. Not a single person was there. Yugi and Terra stood by a window, and looked around. Suddenly a man with white hair pulled back in a pony tail, and a grey tuxedo walked into the middle of the large waiting room (You know those business men, who have long hair, tied back in a pony tail, and wear bland tuxedos? Well, that's what this guy looked like). He took off his sunglasses, and smiled at them all. "Welcome to duelling city" He said with a cheery tone. (Sorry if I used a name that anybody else thought of, really, I am) Yugi blinked and looked at the man quizzically. "My name is Richard Pegasus. Brother of Maximillion Pegasus, as some of you may have guessed. I will tell you the ground rules of this tournament, and a bit of the origin of duelling city. Ahem.First off I would like to state that there are camera's everywhere, so, no cheating, or stealing of other duellist's star chips. Also, you may go anywhere you please in this city, but, you cannot go into the large, mansion looking, building in the centre of the city until you have 15 star chips. Now, the origin of Duelling city.Duelling city got its name when it was created, and used for a large tournament a few years back. There are duelling stations, holographic projectors, set up in various parts of the city. You can go into any building in this city, and find various things, such as food, and places to stay for the night. But, occasionally there will be eliminators in them, so be careful. Now, I'm sure your all tired of hearing me talk, so, if you would please exit the airport, on your way out, you will be given a glove for your star chips as well as 2 star chips, as a few of you may recall from the tournament my brother held a few months ago. Now, have fun, and duel hard." He smiled brightly, put his sunglasses back on, and left the airport. Yugi blinked, and looked over at Terra. She looked at Yugi, and smiled, "Let's get going!" Yugi smiled, and they ran to the doors leading out of the airport.  
  
Yugi and Terra walked down a street in the large city. Terra gazed at the buildings, and saw a large round one, that looked somewhat like a stadium. "Look Yugi! Maybe there's a duelling station in there!" Yugi looked at the building, then smiled at Terra, and they headed for the stadium.  
  
Once inside, they looked around. A few other duellists had come to the stadium as well, and were talking. Yugi noticed that a few people taking off their gloves, and handing them to a man standing by the door Looks like the tournament claims its first victims. Terra poked Yugi in the arm. "Yeah, what is it Terra?" Yugi looked at her questioningly. Terra pointed to the kids who were talking, and showing off their recently won star chips. "I see."Yugi grinned at Terra, and they walked over to the kids. "Hi!"Terra said with enthusiasm. One of the kids looked at her, and smirked 'Hi, have you won any chips yet?" Terra's smile faded slightly "Not yet." The kid sneered "Well I did, I have 4 chips now!" Yugi grumbled under his breath This kid sure is full of himself, isn't he?! Terra Looked at the chips in sarcastic aw "Wow!" The kids stood up a bit straighter "YEAH! They are cool, aren't they?" Terra looked at the kid with an evil grin "You wanna wager them on a duel?" The kid blinked and then sneered once more "Sure." Yugi blinked and looked at Terra. She smiled at Yugi, and walked to one side of the Projector, the kid went to the other side. Yugi stood with the other kids to watch the duel.  
  
Terra came down from the Projector, and ran over to the kid after the duel. He held out his chips, and Terra snatched them from his hand. Although she only had 2 to wager, he wagered all 4 of his. Terra put them in her glove, and grinned at the kid "You should never count your chickens before they hatch!" She said, and ran over to Yugi. He smiled at her "You really wiped the floor with him!" Terra laughed slightly, and Yugi grinned. He then went over to the remaining kids. "Any of you want a chance to get more star chips?" One of the kids stepped forward, obviously not fazed by the fact his friend just got all his chips taken. "I'll duel you. If your not afraid I'll win." Yugi grinned "Ok!". The girl sneered and went over to one side of the projector, Yugi to the other.  
  
Yugi stepped off the small platform and walk over to the girl. She reluctantly hands him her chips. She too wagered all her chips. Yugi smiled as he put them in his glove. He looked at the other kids standing there, and grinned. They all looked at each other, and ran out of the stadium. Yugi smiled at Terra, and they left the stadium.  
  
After a couple of days Yugi and Terra had acquired 15 star chips, and were headed for the mansion. They ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the guard who was standing in front of the doors. "You may not enter unless you have 15 star chips." Yugi took the chips from his glove and handed them to the guard. He placed the chips in a small box by the door, and the doors swung open. Yugi stepped inside, Terra followed shortly. The looked around, and began to walk down the hallway.  
  
What awaits Yugi and Terra in the mansion? The next chapter is coming soon. 


End file.
